wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Redridge Mountains
The Redridge Mountains are located east of Elwynn Forest, northeast of Duskwood, and south of the Burning Steppes. Although it may be considered to be contested, Horde characters have no quest base, npcs, or missions here, and it is thus a place they use mostly for passing through to reach Flame Crest or Stonard. On the northern bank of Lake Everstill is the Alliance town of Lakeshire, the central hub for this faction's adventurers, offering many services and quests, as well as gryphon (Flight Path)s. As the town is under constant siege by gnolls and Blackrock orcs, adventurers should use extreme caution around this town. The enemy-held Stonewatch Keep and Tower of Ilgalar are connected with quests, but are also very dangerous and reuires a party to handle properly. The crossroads known as the Three Corners, located in the southwest corner of the zone, connects the town of Lakeshire with Elwynn, Duskwood and, via the Lakeridge Highway, also the Stonewatch Keep. The Highway itself is quite a dangerous place occupied by dragonkin, gnolls, murlocs, and wild animals. There are also a few camps located in Redridge - an orc camp in Render's Valley, Shadow Hide gnoll camps near Tower of Ilgalar, and murloc camps near the lake. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Redridge Mountains Alliance Human 15-25 Eastern Azeroth History Redridge Mountains are old mountains. Before the First War, Lakeshire was not the besieged place it is now, nestled in a nook in the rugged peaks at the bank of the lake as it is. It was protected from gnolls and bandits by Azerothian militia who were stationed at Stonewatch, as well as the benevolent mage Ilgalar. With the coming of the orcs, however, things changed rapidly. Many of Redridge's finest men were sent to battle the coming of the Horde and never returned. Stonewatch became vulnerable with its main forces on the front, and when it caught the attention of the Blackrock clan, it was not long before a siege was underway. Although the soldiers of Redridge battled as well as they could, in the end, they could not resist capture. Both the tower and the keep was taken, and soon after, Ilgalar the mage was attacked by a rivaling mage. Ilgalar was more powerful than the evil Morganth, but Morganth had enslaved a tribe of gnolls to do his bidding, and Ilgalar could not defeat them all. Once Ilgalar was dead, Morganth took possession of his tower, and set his sights west, to the next rivaling wizard at the Tower of Azora in Elwynn. The region around Lakeshire is now heavily contested, and the bridge connecting the town to the rest of the kingdom was recently attacked and almost destroyed. Desperate, the people of Redridge seek help from outside sources, recruiting any adventurer that stops by to help in the defense of the region. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Redridge Mountains & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Lakeshire * Stormwind * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Redridge Mountains Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Elwynn Forest 1-12 West By foot only Duskwood 20-30 Southwest By foot across bridge or by Alliance flightpath from Lakeshire to Darkshire Burning Steppes 55-60 North By foot or by Alliance flightpath from Lakeshire to Morgan's Vigil Notable Characters The Redridge Mountains are home to several humans of note, the great bulk of which reside in Lakeshire. At the fallen bridge Marshal Marris sends promising young humans to eradicate the clusters of Shadowhide gnolls and Blackrock orcs who have taken a chokehold on the land. He assisted in his efforts by Verner Osgood, who also seeks to rid Redridge of the vile Redridge gnolls. And at the Lakeshire Town Hall, the aging Magistrate Solomon recruits adventures to seek help from Stormwind's other bastions of civilization. For a complete list of characters, see List of Redridge Mountains NPCs. Quests Unknown Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Gnolls * Murlocs * Orcs * Spiders * Threshadons * Vultures * Whelps Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Redridge Mountains Category:Human territories Category:Crags